eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:An Old Memoir
comments ***These pages are now tradeable and can be purchased on the broker.*** TOME: for ---- I have nearly completed this tome and have never seen a body drop. Everything has come from chests. Furthermore, I have asked friends about it, and they have never seen a body drop. So, while body drops might be possible, they're probably very rare. Stick with green mobs to get the chest drops. ---- Today I got pages 10 and 11 in Kaladim as body drops off the solo kobolds near the front of the zone. So, it is possible, but sounds like it's very rare. 4/11/07 I can confirm this. Got a body drop of page 11 off Kobolds at entrance. Been killing approx 3 hours. 5/11/09 10/15/09 Got two page 11 as body drop and a page 10 as chest from the kobolds on the cliff one after the other after a few minutes when grey. Killed Tunairans on the island where the bridges are near the zone in, got page 6 chest drop after about 10 minutes. Found it again and again. Then I auto mentored to 65, found page 7 in the 2nd spawn of bridge Tunarians. ---- I have to dispute the "will drop from any MOB in the zone" part of this and all page drops. IMO only "humanoid" MOB's drop pages. I spent hours and hours killing green tunarian steeds and fae drakes in New Tunaria and never got a single page to drop. Then I read that there were some green tunarians in the market area and within 30min I had page 6. So unless someone comes in here saying they got a page off a dog/horse/whatever.....aim for humanoid MOB's as your page droppers. I got Page 5 off a Huntsman Spider (Chest) last night in Loping Plains. Looks like the Humanoid theory may not apply to Loping Plains. ---- Got page 6 today off "a Tunarian" in New Tunaria, grey mob to me, chest drop. 11/24/09 - Pages 10 & 11 dropped from the Kobolds on the cliffs about 2cd wave of ring event. Both were body drops off grey mobs. Took about 10 mins. Had spent about 1 hr on kobolds at entrance with out luck. ---- Got page 8 off of a Stoic Sentinel (gargoyle) at The Artery in MM Catacombs. 5/1/10 Got page 8 from a mistmoore guard at the entrance to the mess hall from the Ascent. 12/31/10 Page 9 was very common. Got from a lykulak shredder on the Honored Ledge and from an obdurate sentinel on the Ascent and other locations. Page 10 and 11 Unlike the rest of the pages, page 10 and 11 can come from an actual body drops from mobs (so loot those corpses!) or from a plain wooden chest. They seem to be uncommon drops off of the kobolds by the entrance and on the cliffs(-153, 45, -243). They do drop off of grey mobs. This has taken some people 10 minutes and other 3 hours. Gluck on drops! Page 11 dropped for me today in Kaladim. This page has no longer the tag NO-TRADE on it. Sharing through shared bank was no trouble at all. This change may be the result of the revamp of Kaladim that came with GU55. Other pages of this collection NOT dropping in Kaladim may still have the NO-TRADE tag. --Tymy 21:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) (AFTER KALADIM REVAMP) We have gotten ~15 copies of page 11 to drop in Kaladim since the change to the zone. However, we have not seen any of page 10. Can anyone confirm this still drops? (April 1, 2010) Confirmed page 10 still drops. I got mine off of small chest from a spectator in the Arena. --Galed Scaleplaner - BlackBurrow Server 17:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Page 10 dropped from a Kaladim codex... go figure? 11 Oct 2010 drops from Gray mobs also jupp you can hunt and get chest drops even if the mobs are gray :) am lvl 80 necro and i got from grayed mobs with chests with page in it :) :they do now. quest related items that were chest only (both quest starters and parts for things like this) now still cause a chest to drop off gray mobs. people were having the problem of mobs graying out before they could get certain parts, such as these tome pages, also other tome collection pages. --Uberfuzzy 01:47, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Just got page 10 off of a Bugbear, I think it was a body drop. Was so excited to see it I forgot to take note. Galatin of Oasis Ive been in Mistmoore catacoms for 2 days now and i cant get my last page wich would be page 9, is it a dead fact that page 9 only drops in MMC? :Guaranteed. Welcome to the Gring Fest.--Kodia 03:55, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ---- i got pages 6 and 7 from new tunaria. we got them for several people in the group. we got a total of 6 pages all of them dropped off "tunarians" none of the sentries or other mobs. ---- i got page 1 several times from the shadowed men in LP, page two from thexians and page 3 from those treespirits --Xinturaia 20:35, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Moved from the main page All the pages are titled "Snuffing the Fireknight". Empiric evidence and loot databases suggest that # Getting the drops from green monsters or higher seems to be immensely easier than getting them from grey monsters. # Page 6 drops by the Guardian Tunarians (it just dropped off a Tunarian right at the entrance for me, 4/13/09) and page 7 drops by the normal Tunarians only seem to drop off humanoid Tunarians, not animals, constructed monsters or vampires. # Level 80 pali, about 20 kills before the chest with pg 7 dropped. # Level 80 mystic, about 75 grey kills before chests 6 and 7. Normal non-heroic mobs. # Level 76 Dirge, 20 minutes before page 6 dropped, 10 hours total (I left and came back a few times over a two week span) before I saw page 7. Bring a friend! I harvested page 7 for 10 hours solo and 25 mins after my 80 Wiz friend showed up, it dropped of a non-heroic Tunarian near the marketplace. Page 9 I finally got pg 8 then 9 to drop off of the vampires within 30 mins. yay Page 7 I got page 7 from the small chest of 'a Tunarian rider', who passed by on the path headed south at -544.84, 46.98, -825.76 It also dropped from small chest of 'a patron' up the ramp in bar area at -599.35, 72.01, -858.87 ABKorinne 03:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ~ Got both page 6 and 7 from wandering single "A Tunarian". First was right outside Hall of Truth, the second was on the path leading from entrance to the bridge. 5/1/10 Page 6 I got page 6 from the small chest of 'a Tunarian' near the entrance at -94.76, 59.11, -901.96 ABKorinne 22:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Does page 8 and 9 drop off any vampire in the zone? I'm only 69 and can only kill the 6-8 that are solo pulls from the zone in. Just curious if i am wasting my time, last two pages i need. :Any creature in the zone should be able to drop it. --lordebon 17:44, September 16, 2009 (UTC) both my drops where body drops in kaladim...near the cliffs 12 4 09 Got Page from a Tunarian at -86.12, 0.00, -898.48 Pages 1, 2 & 3 At lvl 80, I got about 10x Pg 1, 8x pg 2 and a page 3 from "Shadowed man Invader" (lvl 60) in Lesser Faydark in about 10 min with about 30 kills. Any of the "Invaders" mobs in the Shadowed Grove in LFay drop pages 1, 2 and 3. It took me approximately ten minutes to gather the three pages, all gray mobs. They are dropped in small chests.Sabershadowkat 14:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Confirmed June 2010. Got my last page (page 2) from a small chest off the first shadowed man invader I killed. Thanks for the tip! Pages 4 & 5 I got page 4 and 5 from gremlin muse in loping plains less than 10 mins Got my 4+5 of Ghouls, with in minutes. (Shkarr, Perma)